


Forgive Thy Transgressions

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Roman Catholicism, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, almost getting caught, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “My mum would kill me if she saw me doing this,” he hissed, watching as Jemma rolled her eyes, glancing around before darting up onto the altar and grabbing the tiny item, shoving it into her pocket.“Well your mother isn’t here,” she teased, “and besides, religion is a social construct.”“Says the one who wasn’t raised by a staunch Catholic,” he retorted. “Let’s get out of here before someone catches us,” he added, fidgeting. They barely made it towards the entrance when they heard voices coming towards them.





	Forgive Thy Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible Catholic who is going to hell. 
> 
> Enjoy the sacrilegious ridiculousness that is my mind.

He genuflected out of habit, cringing at the look that Jemma tossed him as he slid onto the wooden pew, lifting his chin to direct her to where the artefact they had come in to grab rested to the side of the altar. They had been sent to retrieve the artefact simply because everyone else was either busy (May and Ward) or not cleared for missions alone (Skye), Coulson being too consumed by a very rushed call from the Hub that required his attention to spare himself to come over to the church. It was a simple bag and run mission, so simple, in fact, he had even commented that had he been more secure in Skye’s allegiance, that he would have felt comfortable sending her.

They sat silently for a few moments, hoping that they were truly alone. It was late in the evening, the church quiet and empty aside from an old man who sat at the back, praying quietly to himself. He stood after a few moments, making his way out the wooden doors to the side.

“Let’s go,” Jemma breathed, jumping up the second the door closed behind the man.

“My mum would kill me if she saw me doing this,” he hissed, watching as Jemma rolled her eyes, glancing around before darting up onto the altar and grabbing the tiny item, shoving it into her pocket.

“Well your mother isn’t here,” she teased, “and besides, religion is a social construct.”

“Says the one who wasn’t raised by a staunch Catholic,” he retorted. “Let’s get out of here before someone catches us,” he added, fidgeting. They barely made it towards the entrance when they heard voices coming towards them. “Shit! We need to hide!”

Jemma shoved him through a door at the back of the church, closing it as quickly and quietly behind her as possible, plunging them both into near darkness of the empty confessional. They were clustered together to the point that he could feel her entire body against his. The way her legs were tangled with his, her hair tickling his nose as the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest, the thin button-up he had on doing little to dull the sensation.

He hadn’t had time to get off in weeks because they’d been so busy, and suddenly being crowded up against her in the tight, dark room, barely big enough for one person but now holding two, had his blood rushing frantically through his veins. His cock filled rapidly without his consent, surging against the harsh line of his fly as he tried to tilt his hips back and away from her, ending up tumbling onto the bench-seat with a soft huff. With the sudden change in his position, Jemma toppled onto his lap, barely concealing her squeak as she landed on him, thigh pressing directly against the hard bulge of his cock.

“God, Jemma, I’m sorry!” he rushed, trying to keep his voice level even as more blood rushed between his legs as he desperately fought the urge to thrust against her. He couldn’t see her clearly, but she seemed to be looking at him with a strange expression, head cocked to the side and breathing ragged where it panged against his throat.

“Shhh,” she mumbled, a hand resting against his neck for a moment before she shifted. Eyes fluttering, Fitz swallowed hard, feeling light headed when he watched Jemma drop to her knees in the dim light of the confessional.

“Jemma, what are you doing?” he hissed, heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. Jemma didn’t answer him, instead simply tossing him a smirk before she reached up, flicking open the button of his fly before lowering the zipper. Her hand slipped into the gap in the fabric immediately after, cool fingers wrapping around the hard line of his cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. Swallowing, he tried to squint in the darkness, eyes widening when she tugged his erection through the slit in his pants, humming softly in the back of her throat as the suddenly stifling heat of the room hit him. She didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and licking at the tip, a cut-off groan rumbling out of him.

It was impressive, he thought distantly, that she was acting so calm and self-confident, kneeling on the floor of the confessional while people were a mere few feet away, the voices halting suddenly. With a gentle hum followed by a sound that belonged in either his fantasies or pornography, Jemma sucked him properly into her mouth. Fitz whimpered, fingers scrambling against the glossed wood of the walls before settling on the bench-seat, feeling the rough fabric quickly dampening beneath his hands as his palms started to sweat.

He started a second later when there was a sound directly next to him, a tiny light illuminating before the grate on the wall opened.

“I’m here when you’re ready,” a soft voice said.

Fitz froze, blood running cold even as Jemma’s mouth was nearly scalding. Heart pounding, he desperately tried to think of what to do.

They were in a church. In a confessional. And a priest was asking him to talk. A man that could easily see what they were doing if he flicked on any other light source. Fitz was immensely glad that the darkness concealed almost all of Jemma in shadow, the tiny grate leaving only a sliver of space for the priest to look through if he really wanted.

“F-f-forgive me Father f-for I have s-sinned. It, uh… it has been, mphf, y-years since my l-last confession,” Fitz stammered, mind desperately scrambling for what the protocol for confession was.

“That’s alright. You’re here now. Take your time,” the priest replied.

Fitz clenched his jaw, hands tight on the edge of the seat, desperately trying to keep himself from grabbing Jemma’s head and forcing it further down his cock, the pressure from her mouth nearly unbearable. She seemed to sense that he wasn’t going to push her away, slowly starting to bob her head, hollowing her cheeks.

“What are your sins?” the man prompted again.

“Lust!” Fitz blurted, feeling his cheeks heat. “I, ugh, I- there’s um, this girl and, uh, I just… the things I think about doing with her,” he grunted, almost able to feel the way that Jemma was struggling not to giggle, her mouth full of his cock.

“Go on.”

“A-and, u-using God’s name in vain, uhm, and p-premarital sex. A-nd lying,” he rushed. God, he wanted to be able to see her. Wanted to be able to see the way her lips stretched around him, fingers curling around the base of his erection as she licked and sucked, trying to keep the slurping sounds to a minimum as she started to increase the pace. He let go of the bench with one hand, placing it against her shoulder, needing the pressure of her skin beneath his hand as he fought the urge to buck into her.

The tip of her tongue slid around the crown on her next pull, saliva dripping down his shaft as he let his head thump against the back wall of the confessional.

“And are you sorry for your sins?”

“Yes,” Fitz gasped, trying to hold in the moan that wanted to break free. He was rapidly rushing towards release, the reality of everything about the situation making his already strained control erode with each slide of Jemma’s lips against him, the tip of his cock prodding at the back of her throat as she shifted slightly, squirming. He spread his legs just a bit wider, feeling Jemma tuck herself closer, breasts pressing against his thighs, one hard nipple dragging against the thick denim of his jeans.

“Then say the Act of Contrition and I shall assign your penance.”

“O God, I am h-heartily sorry for having off-offended You and I detest all my sins,” he stammered, heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears. He could feel himself rushing towards the finish line, body lurching unconsciously towards the warm suction of Jemma’s mouth. “I dread the- the loss of h-heaven and the pains of hell, but most of all because they o-offend you, my God,” he gulped in a breath, trying so hard to remember the last of the wording as Jemma’s tongue slid over the crown of his cock again, flicking hard at where he was leaking almost profusely, slicking her tongue. “Who are all g-good and deserving of all my l-love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Your grace, to confess my sins, to do penance and to a-amend my, oh, m-my life.” He grit the last of the words out, unable to stop his hands from tangling in her hair, tugging in warning before he let his hips rise just the tiniest bit off the seat, clenching his eyes shut as he started to cum.

He didn’t hear the words the priest said, gasping out a soft yes when he was told his penance, too busy feeling his cock twitch as he pulsed out ropes of cum into Jemma’s mouth, feeling her swallow around him. He barely knew anything outside the suction of her lips, darkness surrounding him as he gasped silently, nearly aching with how hard he was cumming down her throat, unable to stop his hips from jumping as her hands tried to keep him steady.

The little window clicked shut, the light going off a heartbeat later as Fitz let out a low groan, barely audible as Jemma released his cock, licking teasingly at it as she cleaned the last of his release from his skin before crawling up onto his lap, grinding herself against his thigh as she pushed her breasts close to his chest, lips close to his face.

“Make me cum,” she whispered, voice hot against his ear as she straddled his lap. Biting the inside of his cheek, his body trying to rally at the words, he shoved his hand up under her skirt. His fingers skittered across the damp fabric of her knickers before he managed to hook one under the hem, jerking the wet material to the side before all but shoving two inside her. He wanted to groan, to plunge his cock into her, to throw her onto the ground and just take her over and over until she shattered. But there wasn’t enough time. Not enough time for him to get fully hard again. Not enough time before someone would either try and come into the tiny room or the little window would open again.

Instead, he started to move his hand, fingers pumping into her hard and fast, immediately slick with the wetness that was practically dripping out of her, coating his palm. Jemma whimpered, biting into the fabric of his shirt as she tried to ride the movements, body clenching around his digits as he forced a third inside her, her cunt so tight and swollen that he almost thought she wouldn’t be able to take it.

Her hips bucked at the sensation before she ground down against him, gasping into his neck as her body started to jerk, her orgasm rushing through her as her pussy pulsed and gripped at his hand, squeezing his fingers as she came.

“Fuck, fuck,” she panted, twitching as she rode out the aftershocks, unable to stop the whimper that left her as he pulled his fingers out. He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do, before he felt her grab his hand, bringing it up to her mouth and immediately sucking her juices off, tongue laving over his fingerprints.

“W-we need to get out of here,” he croaked, sweaty and half-hard again when she released his fingers with a soft pop. She nodded, chest still heaving as she reached down to fix her sodden knickers before standing up, stumbling slightly as she took her own weight back onto trembling legs, Fitz’s hands helping her balance. She gave him a shy smile, making sure her skirt was down, before ducking out the door, Fitz barely having time to do up his trousers and straighten his shirt before he followed her, thankful that the church was empty save for an older woman praying the rosary a few pews up.

They stayed silent as they left the church, hurrying along the sidewalk in the low evening light, Fitz throwing glances at Jemma each time they passed under a streetlamp, immensely glad that the SUV was still a few blocks away and that they hadn’t been on the comms.

“Well, at least we got the 0-8-4,” he said, nervous energy simmering through him as they turned a corner. Jemma hummed in agreement, wringing her hands before she stopped, barely in the circle of light on the sidewalk. He got a few steps ahead before noticing she wasn’t next to him spinning on his heels until he could see her again. Vulnerability was scrawled across every atom of her face, her eyes slightly misty.

“I… w-was that okay? I- Fitz, I didn’t screw us up, did I?” she asked, voice small and breaking. He crossed the beam of light, a surge of confidence lacing his blood as he moved towards her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her soundly. Jemma whimpered, wrapping her arms around him to keep him close, tongue sliding over his until they had to break apart to gasp for air.

“The only way it could have been better is if you were in a public school uniform,” he teased, resting their foreheads together and causing Jemma to let out a watery laugh. “And, you know, if we didn’t have a _priest_ who could have seen what we were doing. If my mum ever finds out that I was getting a blow job while in confession…” Jemma giggled, eyes closed as he kept her close to his chest.

“But we’re okay?” she queried after a few moments, breath warm against his face.

“Yeah Jem, we’re going to be great.” He kissed her once more before taking her hand in his, leading her down the street as she leaned into his side.

“Do you even remember how to say a rosary?”

“What?”

“Your penance. You have to say the rosary three times. Do you remember how?”

“Not a clue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
